


The Aftermath

by octaviablvkes



Category: Supernatural, deancas - Fandom, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octaviablvkes/pseuds/octaviablvkes
Summary: The aftermath of Castiel’s love confession.
Relationships: DeanCas, Destiel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	The Aftermath

Dean sat on the floor in shock. His mind was spinning and he couldn’t wrap his head around what had just happened. 

His best friend was in love with him. 

His best friend was gone. 

His phone buzzed from inside his Jean pocket, snapping him out of his daze slightly. He pulled it out, his eyes only watering more when he saw Sam’s name pop up. How was he going to tell him? How was he going to tell Jack? He blamed himself. Once again he had acted impulsively and gotten someone killed in the process. Only this time it was Cas. 

He should have told him to stay behind. 

Why didn’t he? 

He pushed the phone away, suddenly comprehending what had happened now. He pulled his knees up to his chest and covered his face with his hands. Faint sobs could be heard around the room, but it was empty—Dean was alone now. 

“I love you.”

Those words kept repeating in his head. Why couldn’t he stop thinking about it? He knew all the feelings he had repressed for the past few years were threatening to spill. He didn’t think he deserved to be loved. He had never heard someone speak so adoringly of him before. 

“You are the most selfless, loving, human being I will ever know.”

What could he have possibly done to deserve that kind of undying love? He believed he was poison—look where Cas ended up because of him. He shouldn’t love him. No one should. All he ended up doing was a cycle of bitterness and anger, followed by unconditional forgiveness from the people around him. How many chances can a man get before he runs out? He didn’t understand how anyone could love him as much as Cas apparently did. 

“You see yourself the same way our enemies see you.”

Maybe he was right. 

Maybe he did deserve more than he allowed himself to feel. 

But it was too late. 

Cas was gone...and he didn’t even say it back. 

Because Dean loved Cas too. Of course he did. He didn’t know when he started to, but there was no denying the feelings he had for his best friend. The Angel of Thursday, the man who had saved him countless amount of times, how could he not? He tried to tell him back in Purgatory, but he couldn’t. He was too insecure, too full of disbelief that anyone could reciprocate his feelings—especially Castiel. 

He just wished he said it. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
